Patti
Patti (aka Patty ) is Larry Laffer's girlfriend. She appears in Hoyle 3. Background Graham and Rosella once played board games with Patti during their trips to Hoyle. Patti is known to see visions of Daventry when she smokes some strong weed.Narrator (Larry 3):"Hey, cool, dude! (You see visions of Daventry!) Aw, bogus! Is this stuff wearing off already?" She like many other inhabitants of Sierra universe (including Graham) was interviewed by Bookwyrm. Patti's favorite book is Cosmos, by Carl Sagan. She learned all sorts of wonderful things about the universe reading that book. She didn't want Bookwyrm to look so surprised! She has a brain in her admittedly perfect head. She believed that when her looks went, she want a second career as a nuclear physicist. Besides, she just love Carl. She get the chills when he says "Billions and Billions." Larry was dating Patti after many of his early adventures, but also was going out on her with other woman.Larry (Hoyle 1):"Let's see, I've got my little black book on me somewhere. I probably can still get a date with Patty for tonight....", "C'mon, Roger, don't be such a wimp. I'm stuck playing this game too, and you don't see me complaining, do you? Though if I'm late for my date tonight with Patty....", "Good game. My mind must have been on Patty. Or maybe Suzanne...." Patti, along with Larry also met Rosella when she was reenacting scenes of the time she was trapped in the Whale in Tamir for Roberta Williams, while working at Sierra On-line for a time.Leisure Suit Larry 3 7.↑ 0 "Truck that camera left!" 1 "No, no, no! Move back!" 2 "Good, good. That's fine. Stop right there," barks the woman in the director's chair. 3 Turning to the actress on the set, she says, "Now, Rosella, what do you say we take it again from the top, and this time really show me some emotion!" 4 "And... ACTION!!" 5 "CUT!! No, that's no good. Try it from the right side this time!" 6 "No. CUT! You slipped again, Rosella!" 7 "CUT!! How many times must we do this, Rosella? You must get all the way up to that uvula!" 8 "What's going on here, Patti?" whispers Larry. 9 "I don't know, Larry, but that girl certainly seems tired of going down %sthat tongue!" 10 "This just isn't right!" whines the actress on the giant tongue set. "It's too humid in here. This wool skirt keeps soaking up water. That goo you spread on the tongue is too slippery. You haven't given me my motivation for this scene yet..." 11 "Thank you very much, Rosella!" interrupts the woman in the director's chair. "If you have any other complaints, please don't let me stop you!" 12 "Well, yes I do!" she pouts, pointing directly at you and Larry. "I thought this was a `Closed Set!' Who are those two people over there?" 13 "CUT! BREAK!! Ten minutes, people," she shouts to the crew. 14 With an angry glare, she turns toward you and Larry, "And who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Come over here, right now!" 15 As you move closer, you recognize the woman in the director's chair. "Why, Larry, look! It's Roberta Williams!" 16 To her, you cry, "Oh, Ms. Williams! I've loved your games for years! What an honor this is... to finally meet my software hero!" 17 Roberta softens noticeably, "Well, yes, I... I, uh, am Roberta Williams. But who are you?" 18 "Well, Roberta, I'm Passionate Patti, the world-famous lounge pianist. The gentleman to your right is my lover. His name is Larry; Larry Laffer!" 19 "Nice to meet you both," says Roberta, "but how did you get in here? This is supposed to be a high-security area!" 20 "We just dropped in... literally!" offers Larry. 21 "Actually, Berta, we've had one hell of an adventure just getting here. Why, I've been through a virtual maze of bamboo forest with just one drink of water; rappelled down a sheer cliff on a pair of pantyhose; crossed an incredible chasm with only a handmade rope; fought ferocious feral swine with my underwear; ridden a log through a whitewater canyon; and..." 22 "O.K. already! Enough, enough," laughs Roberta. "But what about him?" 23 "I, I," Larry stammers, "I've had quite a few adventures in my day, too!" 24 "Oh, really?" replies Roberta, "anything that might make an adventure game?" 25 "Of course, it would, Bert!" you brag confidently. "If you could just set us up with a little place to work (up to my reasonable standards, of course) we would write a whole series of adventure games for you!" 26 "We could discuss this over lunch," Larry interrupts, "I haven't eaten a thing this entire game!" 27 As the three of you head off together, Roberta says, "We do have a home on the lake; would that adequately meet your needs, Patti?" 28 And so it ends. 29 Larry and Patti move in together, sharing a simple programmer's shack in the mountains. Patti gives up her musician's life on the road for the one man she found able to match her passion. Larry begins to tell the world his life story through software... Apparently Graham once ran out on Valanice and his kids, and Patti took his correspondence for her him in Washington D.C. It's not clear if he was dating her, or simply using her services as a go between.Announcement to All! I am no longer responsible for any debts incurred by my wife Valanice, my son Alexander or my daughter Rosella. Correspondence may be sent to: K. Graham of Daventry c/o P. Patti Washington D.C. Better not touch it. Whoever this Kay Graham is, she might be very upset.Graham left a message in Coarsegold before he ran off, announcing that he was no longer responsible for any debts incurred by his family. Titles and nicknames *Passionate Patti (P. Patti) *Patty Behind the scenes Patty's interaction with King's Quest characters is largely limited to Leisure Suit Larry 3, a reference in Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist, and in the article The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books. The interactions also appear in The Authorized Uncensored Leisure Suit Larry Bedside Companion, and The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry. She isn't mentioned specifically in any main King's Quest related games, though Larry Laffer is. References Category:Crossovers Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (TBI:SCFB) Category:Characters (LSL)